A Broken Family Is Sometimes Necessary -To Rebuild Into A Stronger One
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: When Betty escapes to the Lodge's ... Alice is quick to follow. Only for her to lose not just one daughter ... but both her daughters. But sometimes you must become broken in order to rebuild into a stronger person.


**Forum: Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge**

 **The Challenge: The Yearly 365**

 **The Prompt #358**

 **The Prompt Style: Genre**

 **The Prompt: Family**

 **Prompt Chosen Characters: Polly Cooper, Hermione Lodge, Alice Cooper, Smithers, Hal Cooper**

 **Chosen Mentioned Characters: Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper.**

 **The Challenge: Bingo**

 **Bingo Slots: 15**

 **The Chosen Slot #78**

 **The Chosen Prompt: (Character) Betty**

...

Alice banged against the oak door. She was steaming as she banged her tight fist against the door when the door didn't open the second her first knock sounded.

Polly leaned against the wall to the left as she waited for the door to open. She had tried to keep her mother away. Just for the night. But no one could stop Alice Cooper once her body was fired up.

"Mrs. Cooper. Miss. Cooper." Smithers's spoke in a low and dignified voice. He watched as the angry woman in front of him lowered her arm down to her side.

"Where is my daughter!" Alice hissed through her teeth.

"Resting." Smithers truthfully replied.

"Bring her too me. I'll take her home now." Alice stormed.

"I'm sorry but no Mrs. Cooper." Smithers denied.

"How dare you!" Alice stormed as she stepped up to the butler. "How fucking dare you!" Fire seethed in her eyes. "You have no right to keep my daughter from me."

"Betty is safe here." Hermione said as she stepped to the left of Smithers. "She's sound asleep Alice." She spoke in a low voice.

"Awake Betty now; Hermione." Alice moved closer. She stopped as Smithers moved even closer. "Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry but no Mrs. Cooper." Smithers spoke in a low calm voice.

"Mom back away." Polly spoke up from behind her mother. "I'm sorry about this Mrs. Lodge and Smithers."

Hermione sighed. "Not your fault dear. I was fully expecting this." She looked Alice calmly in the eyes. "Betty doesn't want to leave. She asked that she could stay with us. I told her that she was welcomed here for as long as she needed." She looked over the other woman's shoulder; "You are welcome here any time also Polly."

"You aren't going to steal my family from me bitch." Alice spat out. "I want my daughter here now. I want your daughter to leave my daughter alone."

"I don't tell my daughter whom can be in her life. Only Veronica can make those decisions for herself." Hermione's arms folded across her chest. "Just as Betty and Polly have the same rights."

"Betty is _my_ child." Alice's body shook. "Give me back _my_ daughter now!"

Hermione slightly nodded for Smither's to move away from the door. She stepped in his place. "Alice go home. If you force this issue then you are going to drive Betty even future away from you." Softness entered her eyes. "You may be on the road on driving Betty far from you for good."

Alice's right hand rose and she slapped Hermione's face. Hard. Her pink hand print leaving valid evidence on her deed.

"Mom!" Polly whispered covering her mouth.

Hermione winced in pain of the slap. But she kept her eyes firmly on the angry, and broken eyes of her high school rival. Her heart broke for the other woman. Although she fully knew that her and Alice would never ever be friendly towards one another. Even through their daughters were best friends (and so much more to one another) ... there was no way her and Alice could be in the same space peacefully. But she could feel the raw pain that was coarsening throughout the broken woman's body.

"Give me back my daughter." Alice spoke in a harsh broken voice.

Smither's heart broke for this broken woman whom had stroke his employer. His heart harden even more against this woman through. After all this woman had very willing destroyed her own flesh and blood.

"Alice enough." Hal spoke behind his wife.

Alice's head twisted as she glared into her husband's eyes. "This bitch kidnapped our daughter!"

Hal sighed. "No she didn't. Betty asked if she could stay here for a few weeks. I gave my full permission. He lifted a suitcase. "I brought the things that she will need during her stay."

"How. Dare. You." Alice whispered as she watched her husband hand Betty's suitcase over to Hermione. "How fucking dare you."

Hal turned to his oldest daughter. "I packed a suitcase for you too Polly." He handed over the suitcase that was to the left of him. "I want you to remain by your sister's side."

"No!" Alice hissed.

Polly looked between her parents. She looked over at Hermione. "Mrs. Lodge?"

"You are always welcomed." Hermione spoke.

Polly turned back to her parents. "Are you sure dad?"

Hal silently nodded.

"She's fucking stealing my family." Alice's voice rose in pitch.

Hal turned to his wife. "Alice enough." He said in a tired voice. "Just enough."

"I will never forgive you for this." Alice seethed to her husband. She turned and stormed down the hallway.

Hal turned back to his oldest daughter. He gently pulled her into him. "It's going to be all right Polly. I promise. I'll make this a safe family for the twins to come into."

Polly's silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her mother storm away behind her father's neck. After her mother turned the corner; she turned into her father's neck and sobbed quiet tears.

Hermione and Smithers moved away from the door. Leaving father and daughter to their moment of grief in private. They both looked up the stairs towards where Veronica's bedroom was. How were they going to break this to Betty in the morning?

Hal gently pulled his oldest daughter from him. He kissed her forehead before pulling away. Lifting his right finger to capture a few of the tears. "Tell your sister that I'll see her tomorrow. Tell her that I'm finally going to be the head of the Cooper household that I should have been all along."

Polly silently nodded.

"I love you and your sister very much." Hal stepped back from his oldest. He looked in the direction where his wife had disappeared. "I love your mother very much." He turned back to look his oldest daughter straight in the eyes. "I'm not giving up. Not ever."

Polly pulled her father into a tight hug. She finally pulled away and watched as he followed in the direction that her mother had gone. She sighed deeply as she turned to walk into the penthouse. Sighing as she softly closed the door. "I'm sorry about all of this." She looked over at Hermione and Smither's whom were standing to the left. "I can stay somewhere else."

Hermione moved over to gently pull the pregnant teenager into a soft hug. "You are always welcomed here Polly." She softy spoke.

Polly wrapped shaky arms around the woman. She rested her head against Hermione's right shoulder. "Thank you." She softly spoke.

 **end**


End file.
